


You Might As Well Relax

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up to tender touches but it's not his wife....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might As Well Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Dont own the gorgeous guys I just love playing with them.
> 
> This never actually happened, it's just a figment of my overactive and filthy imagination.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave kudos or comments if you do :)
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Xoxo

 

 

Jensen was warm and comfortable. He could confidently say that his bed was one of his favourite places to be.

He wasn't awake, not really, just hovering around on the edge of consciousness so he hummed pleasantly when he felt soft kisses on his neck. He smiled as the mouth moved and a tongue stroked the skin beneath his ear. Jensen felt long hair tickling his cheek and fingertips delicately running over his abs.

He rolled onto his back and a hand pushed the comforter down his body exposing his growing erection. Eyes still closed, he moaned quietly as the fingertips travelled from his stomach and ran lightly down his shaft. Danni sure new how to wake him up.

Wait!

Danni was back in L.A! 

Then who the hell!

Jensen's eyes flew open and he heard a deep chuckle and a very familiar voice say "Morning Jen."

Before Jensen could react he felt Jared's heavy muscular body roll, pinning Jensen's right arm and shoulder underneath him and holding Jensen's left arm tight to the pillow.

"Jay! Jay! What the fuck are you doing man! Get off me!" Jensen shouted, kicking his legs out and struggling to free himself.

A long leg landed quickly across Jensen's thighs, the weight pushing them into the mattress to hold him down more securely.

Holy shit! Jared was naked and...and he was hard! Jensen could feel Jared's erection digging into his hip.

"Fuck! No Jay! Please no!" He screamed, fighting against the larger man but his struggles seemed to be in vain as Jared was intent on not letting him go.

"Jared man, you don't want to do this!" Jensen calmed his voice to try a different tactic, maybe he could reason with the man who was supposed to be his best friend.

"Oh but Jen, I really  _really_ do want to do this. I have for a very long time." Jared whispered darkly in his ear as he sucked and pulled on Jensen's earlobe.

Panic struck Jensen as he felt a tingling sensation move through his body. No damnit! He would not get aroused from Jared's ministrations.

He raised his head and saw that his cock was still half-hard from before he had realised that it was Jared touching him and not his wife.

Jared had noticed where Jensen was looking and smirked. "See Jen, I knew you'd like it, knew you wanted me to touch you like this."

Jensen began to struggle again. "Fuck off Jared, I thought it was Danni you bastard! Get the fuck off of me!" 

Just when Jensen had nearly wiggled a leg free Jared moved again, his whole body right on top of Jensen, straddling his thighs and clamping both of the older mans wrists in one of his huge hands above Jensen's head.

"Now now.Jen, you can't tell me that this doesn't turn you on." Jared rolled his hips down into Jensen and Jen slammed his eyes shut when he felt Jared's cock slide along his groin.

"No Jared! It doesn't turn me on, I don't want this! Please let me go!" 

This couldn't be happening. Jared wouldn't do this to him! 

Jared leant forward, his naked torso against Jensen's as he tried to kiss Jensen's mouth. Twisting his head away sharply so that Jared's lips connected with his jaw instead, Jensen tried to wriggle a hand free but only succeeded in making Jared tighten his grip.

"You might aswell relax and enjoy this Jen, it's happening anyway but it'll be a lot better for both of us if you stop fighting me." Jared's voice dropped and his tone frightened Jensen. Jared wasn't going to stop! 

Jared straightened up a little, his free hand went straight to Jensen's cock. Jensen grit his teeth and tried to pull his hips away but Jared wouldn't let him. "You still determined to fight me on this?" Jared growled wrapping his fingers around Jensen's shaft and jerking him slowly but firmly.

Jensen groaned. He hated that it felt good and he could feel his dick getting harder but could do nothing to stop it.

"Mmmm Jen, I knew your cock would be beautiful, so long and thick," Jared drawled.

Jensen opened his own eyes and saw the hunger in Jared's. His voice was rough and broken as he told Jared; "Just do it. Get it over with Jared. I'll open my legs, bend over, whatever you want, just do it fast."

Jared's hand stilled and there was a brief look of confusion on his face. For a moment Jensen thought that Jared had changed his mind, was going to stop, then Jared smirked down at him.

"Oh Jen Jen Jen ...you thought...? No sweetheart, that's not what I had in mind."

Keeping his hold on Jensen's wrists Jared shuffled himself forward until his ass was resting on Jensen's now fully hard cock. "This...this is what I want."

Jensen gasped when Jared took hold of his cock again and dragged the glans over his slippery hole. "I already prepped for you Jen," Jared whispered.

Jared slowly lowered himself, sinking down onto Jensen's dick. Jared gasped "Fuck Jen, so big! Splitting me wide open!" 

Jensen couldn't help moaning as the hot tightness enveloped his cock.

"Knew you wanted this too Jen. Could tell by the way you've been flirting with me, eye fucking me for years!" He sank all the way down then, until he couldn't get Jensen's cock any deeper then slowly circled his hips." Fuck you feel so good! Jared groaned.

Jen could see Jared's huge cock curved up to muscled abs, pre-cum glistening as he began riding Jensen, sliding his tight ass up and down the thick shaft and Jensen couldn't fight the urge to thrust up, to fuck into the heat on top of him.

"God yeah! That's it Jen fuck me!" Jared gasped slamming his ass down hard against Jensen's balls. "Wish I could trust you Jen, wish I could feel your hands on me."

Jensen moaned louder this time and fucked up again. It shouldn't feel this good, it shouldn't but Jesus Christ it did! Jensen hated the fact that he needed to touch Jared now!

"Let me go Jared. I want my hands on you."

Jared raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what Jensen would do once freed. "Kiss me first and I'll let you go but I swear Jensen if you try to get away..."

"I won't," Jensen interrupted."I just want to touch you."

Jared leant forward again, hesitantly placing his lips on Jensen's. Jensen lifted his head to kiss back, running his tongue over Jared's lips until he opened them and swiped his tongue inside the other mans mouth.

Jared released Jensen's wrists, using his hands to cup Jensen's face instead and deepening the kiss.

This is it! Push him off now and run!

Jensen's hands were on Jared's chest, just about to shove when Jared ground his ass down on Jensen's cock and moaned into his mouth and Oh God help him Jensen moaned too. His blunt fingernails dragging down Jared's pecs instead of pushing him away.

Jared sat up and leaned back, bracing his hands on Jensen's thighs and fucking himself on the thick cock.

When his rough hands found their way to Jared's hips Jensen gripped tightly and suddenly he was fucking Jared hard and fast, knees bent, feet flat to the bed as he slammed up against Jared's prostate making the younger man howl and cry out; "Ohh God Jen fuck! So close!" 

"Is this what you wanted Jay?" Jensen growled. "You wanted my big cock in your tight ass fucking you hard?" 

"Yes Jen! Wanted it, needed it!" Jared gasped then as one of Jensen's hands wrapped around his huge dick, jerking Jared off roughly as he continued to bury his cock deeply inside him.

"Fuck Jen! Fuck I'm gonna...Oh shiiiit!" 

Jared's hot load covered Jensen's fist and slashed up onto his stomach. His ass clenched around Jensen's cock and the older man thrust up eratically as his own orgasm took over, spilling deep inside Jared.

Collapsing on top of Jensen, Jared panted, his spent cock still half-hard between their bodies. He lifted his head and kissed Jensen's soft lips.

"So, was that what you had in mind?" he asked as Jensen's hand caressed the muscles of his back.

"Mmmm perfect." Jensen smiled and kissed Jared back. "Thankyou baby."

Jared rolled off his lover with a small groan as Jensen's cock left his hole. He snuggled up as Jensen's pulled him close to his side.

"We all have our kinks Jen. Maybe we can try one of mine before Danni comes back?"

Jensen sighed, happy and relaxed. "Definately Jay. Definately." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is rape/non con roleplay but to me it spoilt the story to know this before reading so I didn't tag it as such.
> 
> I apologise to those of you who read this expecting true non con.


End file.
